Destinos que siempre se entrelazan
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Se podría decir que siempre hemos vivido un destino trágico, hemos sufrido, llorado, agonizado, e incluso, odiado, en nombre del amor… pero, ¿Esto que sentimos es amor? O sólo ¿Una maldición?... no importa, te amare y cuando te vuelva a ver no te soltaré, aunque el destino se empeñe en separarnos. One-Shot, First Twincest.


_**Richy -kun: **_Que buen tiempo hace hoy, bueno tal vez no… pero estoy de vuelta amigos de Fanfiction, y visitadores ocasionales, muchas gracias primero que nada si le dieron clic a esta historia o si fue por error, o por cualquier circunstancia, muchas gracias….

Bueno el día de hoy les vengo a presentar: _**Destinos que siempre se entrelazan… **_

Espero que les guste, es un one-shot, así que espero que lo disfruten, muy pronto traeré una nueva propuesta… _**Luchemos por nuestro futuro… **_será una sorpresa y será algo que no estoy muy acostumbrado a escribir… pero bueno es para ustedes…

_**Disclaimer: Los Vocaloids no son de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historias, Vocaloid no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans.**_

* * *

Es algo difícil de explicar, pero… el día de hoy me levante derramando lágrimas sin parar, pase mis manos sobre mi cabeza revolviendo mis cabellos con prisa, en un intento de pensar correctamente el porqué de haber soñado algo así, tan familiar y desconocido para mí…

Sin embargo me vestí y me arregle para ir al centro comercial, tenía que reunirme con algunos compañeros de la preparatoria, habíamos quedado en ir todos, para comprar algunos materiales para nuestra exposición del lunes, sin duda Kaito-san y Mikou-san no me dejarían de molestar por haber llegado tarde, pero aun así había estado pensado en este extraño sueño toda la mañana de camino hacia la plaza…

* * *

Fue muy extraño, vi lugares que nunca había visto, por alguna razón aparecieron recuerdos de tiempos lejanos, castillos, lugares de guerra, nieve que caía sin fin, tantos que calaban mis huesos haciendo temblara al sólo recordarlos, pero… eso no era todo, observaba que en cada uno de esos recuerdos, a _ella, _se me hacía tan familiar, y a la vez tan difuso y confuso, no lograba ver por completo su rostro, pero su voz… o al menos esa canción que siempre tarareaba, hacía que se llenara de calma mí alma, llenándola con un sentimiento tan cálido y reconfortarte. Por un momento me vi rodeado de recuerdos con ella en lugares donde sonreíamos, jugábamos, pasábamos una agradable tarde justo al borde del ocaso…

La observe, la tenía entre mis brazos… me veía tan fijamente que me percate en ese instante de sus orbes azules mirarme detenidamente, cargando una tristeza inmensurable en ellos…

-¡La vida es maravillosa! –Me repetía aquella chica una y otra vez mientras me tomaba de las manos. Yo no podía verla porque bajaba mi rostro, tenía lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos, luchaba por no mirarla, pero su dulce voz me imploraba que la viera.

-Len… -Susurro de nuevo mientras pasaba una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla, pasando por todo el contorno de mi rostro con calma… todo el tiempo sin perder su vista de mí…

-Rin –Le dije sin percatarme de saber su nombre, pero no me importó, mientras me acercaba a ella de la misma forma que ella –Te amo… te amo lo sabes –Exclame sin dudar siquiera un segundo de lo que decía… mientras nos fundíamos en un abrazo…

Fue en ese instante que recordé todo o al menos _todo…_

En ese momento en que escuche sus ligeros gimoteos… manteniendo mi cabeza tras su hombro me dispuse a romper el abrazo para mirarla, pero ella negó con la cabeza mientras aumentaba su agarre sobre mí… sentí una ligera sensación de humedad sobre mi hombro…

-¡Rin!... ¿Qué pasa…?

-N…a…d…a –Dijo entre murmullos, intente de nuevo separarme pero ella me lo impidió de nuevo.

-No, no lo hagas por favor… no quiero que te separes de mí y me veas –Rin en todo momento no rompió el abrazo y se mantuvo así en silencio, intentando controlar su llanto…

-Por favor, comprende Rin tú y yo estaremos juntos por siempre… -Le dije en un intento de reconfortarla.

En un instante sentí que su peso cedió y rompió el abrazo, vi su silueta en los instantes más fuertes de aquel atardecer.

-No, no, ¡No lo digas! –Exclamo aumentando su llanto -¿No lo comprendes? –Gritó furiosa -¡Es imposible que estemos juntos! ¡No tienes idea de cuántas veces hemos hecho la misma promesa! –Ella apretó sus puños mientras continuaba –Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces hemos terminado aquí… ¿No te cansas de siempre dar tu vida por mí?... ¿No te has arrepentido siquiera una vez de repetir el mismo destino… todo por mí egoísmo? –Ella se abrazó a si misma mientras bajaba la mirada.

No sabía que decir, esto me dejo en shock, no sabía que Rin pensara eso, pero en estos momentos en que la miró llorar no logró soportarlos… me duele saber que derrama lágrimas, me duele, me dan ganas de golpear al sujeto que lo causa como en innumerables ocasiones, o ir directamente y hacer algo por ella un regalo o alguna sorpresa la animaría y pasaríamos el resto del día riendo y compartiendo tiernos momentos… o llorar junto a ella en un intento de aplacar su dolor, porque somos gemelos, podremos compartir la misma carga… esa es _nuestra maldición _pero también nuestra bendición… nacimos juntos y soportamos un futuro oscuro en incierto… o nacemos separados pero que terminaremos con un final trágico…

-¡Te equivocas! –Grité al borde de la histeria, me lance sobre ella y la miré a los ojos, sé que mi cara debía estar sería en eso instantes porque ella se quedó mirándome…

-Len –Susurro en un intento de calmar su llanto…

-Rin… ¡No digas que todo es por ti!... ¡Yo también he sido egoísta!... ¡Siempre te amado!, esa es la razón por la que no me importa nada más, sólo tú, ¡Déjame ser el egoísta más grande de todos los tiempos!... ¡Pero sólo por ti!... es por eso que perdóname tu a mí… he intentado miles de veces de buscar alguna forma de que estemos juntos, en cada una de las veces que hemos renacido siempre lo he intentado, y lo seguiré intentando sin dudar siquiera, nunca me he arrepentido de haberme enamorado de ti, estoy más que dispuesto a repetir miles de tragedias y finales inciertos si estoy junto a ti… tú eres todo lo que necesito, acaso ¿No te has dado cuenta?... –Le dije con calma tras sellar sus labios con un beso tierno y cálido, deslizando mis labios sobre el contorno rosa de los suyos, sintiendo su dulce sabor, aun si perpetuar el beso, dejando que sea reconfortante para ambos…

-Len –Dijo jadeante al terminar el beso, un dulce sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

-¿Qué es lo que ordena mi dulce princesa? –Dije mientras hacía una ligera reverencia al levantarnos.

-Dime… ¿Tienes miedo de regresar a ese lugar oscuro? –Me pregunto mientras se acercaba a la orilla del acantilado muy cerca de un árbol de manzanas, se sentía el olor salino del mar, y el agradable ruido de las olas rompiéndose contra la saliente y las rocas…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno –Dijo jugando con su dedos aun mirando el atardecer que estaba por morir -¿No te sientes sólo al estar rodeado de esa oscuridad?... ¿De no ver absolutamente nada a tu alrededor?… ¿Sentirte atrapado, al sentir que tus extremidades al estar limitadas con cadenas de colores rojas y azules?… -Dándose media vuelta me miró con una expresión sería aun con los ojos rojos por haber llorado toda la tarde, me fui acercando a ella disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos.

-Si te contestara cada pregunta tardaría mucho, demasiado que abusaría del poco tiempo que nos queda… -Dije mirando el cielo naranja con algunas tonalidades oscuras –Pero, la respuesta a cada una es que no… no me sentiría sólo y nada de eso, recuerda siempre hermanita linda… -Tome una de sus manos suavemente y la puse en mi pecho, justamente en lo que sería mi corazón –Rin –Le hable para que me viera fijamente –Gracias por todo, por cada momento que pasamos juntos, siempre te llene de sonrisas, y siempre me esmere en hacerte feliz, el poco tiempo que estábamos siempre juntos… recuerda sobre todo… que te prometo quedarte contigo para siempre, porque serás a la única que amaré…

Rin bajo la mirada pero se lanzó a mis brazos, cerrándolos con ella en medio, manteniendo una expresión serena acurrándose entre ellos –Gracias por quererme Onii-chan… -Dijo mientras posaba sus labios contra los míos, aun cerrando sus ojos podía verme, detrás de esa tranquilidad, ella también lo sabía, que esto eran los últimos momentos que podía estar con ella… el aire y el sonido tan característico de las campanas resonando indicaba que ya era tiempo de partir…

-Rin… espera… pronto de nuevo nos veremos, puede que pasen uno, diez, cien o hasta miles de años, pero… pero… nos veremos de nuevo, la calidez de nuestras almas se complementan, son una sola, como dos parte de una sola cosa, sé que está vez será para siempre, nuestro amor prohibido, hermanita mía… por fin se hará realidad…

-Eso mismo creó Onii-chan, ¡Esto no es una despedida, es un hasta pronto! –Sonrió mientras aun nos abrazábamos. El tiempo comenzó a pasar más despacio… la última campanada anunciaba mi final, observando mi cuerpo llenarse do color dorado, me fui desvaneciendo poco a poco, perdiendo cada sensación de mi cuerpo… observe a Rin que de igual manera la pasaba lo mismo que a mí…

Rin al estarse alejándose cada vez de mí, noté como movía sus labios en un intento de decirme algo, no era necesario que me lo dijera, su voz no se escuchaba por la distancia, pero nuestras almas estaban conectadas, podíamos sentir el mismo sentimiento que ella intentaba decirme…

* * *

Cuando por fin la oscuridad tan familiar se colocó frente a mí, con su voz tan suave e irónica, me burlaba y me decía que no era más que un sueño lo que me esperaba… como si fuéramos cercanos nos pasamos hablando una y otra vez…

-Puede que seas alguien muy tonto al pensar así chico… pero… ¿Sabes?, haz estado en este lugar incontables veces, pero tal vez no, tal vez sea la última vez que estés aquí… -Fije mi vista hacia arriba donde una extraña luz emitía rayos tan fuertes, no podía alzar mi mirada por las cadenas de colores rojos y azules evitaban que pudiera moverme más.

Tranquilo, soltó una risa, es sólo que estaba vez, el que vinieras a este lugar tardo más de lo acostumbrado… ¡Estoy asombrado!...

-No te preocupes –Le dije mientras suspiraba -¿Y ahora, el que no recuerde siquiera de lo que me dices es algo normal… verdad?

-Ya te lo dije –La oscuridad se personifico en una sombra que se podía distinguir gracias a la luz encima de nosotros –Sólo espera un poco más… pronto renacerás de nuevo, ya me canse de decirte que desde que llegues a aquí, todos tus recuerdos se perderán para siempre, hasta que vuelvas a morir… pero… ¿No te preocupas de que no la distingas, cuando la vuelvas a ver?...

-¿Hablas de mi alma gemela? –Pregunte con una sonrisa

-Vaya, vaya, por lo visto seguiré sin entender, ¿Cómo sabes que te hace falta algo o alguien?...

-No es algo difícil de saber –Respondí con simpleza

-¿Entonces?

-Es que siento que mi alma puede escucharla desde aquí –Mirando hacia arriba donde la gran llave dorada comenzaba a girar…

-Tuviste suerte niño… -Dijo la sobra acercándose más a mí –Te irás más temprano de lo previsto, _**¿Ya sabes qué hacer?**_ O al menos… _**¿Qué no hacer verdad?...**_

-Haré lo que mi corazón y mi alma me dicten, sé que la veré de nuevo es por ello que aun con sólo ver las notas que me trae el mar de ella, cargados con sus sentimientos y su amor, es más que suficiente para que alce la mirada y ver que en el cielo que por cada estrella signifique un sueño que se supo realizar… si estamos juntos lucharemos para hacerlo realidad…

-¡Rayos niño!... a ti nunca se te quitara lo poeta, ¿Verdad?

-Me conoces muy bien… -La sombra me sonrió –Seré bueno contigo

-¿Bueno?, ¿Eso no es extraño de tu parte?...

-¿Dudas de mi buena voluntad?

-Nah… es sólo que, ¿Por qué de buenas a primeras me ayudaras?

-Digamos que te alargare un poco más el tiempo con ella esta vez… -La sombra se sentó en una silla oscura que tenía detalles en gris y dorado –Para que puedan vivir un poco mejor, el verlos las últimas 20 veces fue algo tierno verlos tan enamorados, pero… se me hizo injusto que su amor nunca durara lo suficiente, por lo que con lo que llevamos de conocernos, me he dado cuenta que eres muy buen chico, así que…

-¿Así que? –Pregunte curioso mientras lo veía rascarse la barbilla

- ¡Ya lo sabrás chico!, ¡Buen viaje!... –La sombra se rió e hizo señas de despedida mientras las cadenas de Len se agrietaban y caían pesadamente sobre el suelo, al instante fue aspirado hacía la llave en lo más alto del cielo, que al tocarla y girarla, desaparecía en un haz de luz…

-Nos vemos chico… hasta la próxima… -La sombra desapareció y aquel cuarto se inundó de oscuridad nuevamente…

* * *

Me encontraba distraída, recostada contra la pared de una tienda en la tercera planta del centro comercial, mientras tarareaba una canción que desde niña siempre me ha gustado.

Estaba escuchando el cover que mis amigas, Miku-san y Luka-san habíamos terminado de grabar hace unas semanas… tenía un sombrero para protegerme del ardiente Sol de verano, tenía la cabeza baja, mientras esperaba a que mis amigas llegaran para ir a comprar algunas ropas para nuestra salida de vacaciones….

* * *

Por alguna razón no lograba contactar a Kaito y ni que decir de Mikou, pero bueno, suspire derrotado, supuse que debería de estar por ahí perdiendo el tiempo o lo más seguro de Kaito, se les había olvidado…

Camine sin prisa por la tercera planta hacia algunas tiendas de interés, seguro encontraría algunas nuevas cuerdas para mi guitarra, pasando de largo entre la multitud, escuche un singular tarareo, que al hacerme conocida esa melodía detuve mi caminar abruptamente…

Me di la vuelta para ver a una chica de cabellos rubios, cerrar su celular y caminar hacía la dirección contraria a mí…

Sin que a mi cuerpo le diera permiso, se movió por cuenta propia y comenzó a correr hacía ella, la cual parecía seguir tarareando… alargando mi mano hacía su hombro estaba a punto de tocarla…

Mi corazón latía muy deprisa… tanto que al voltearla de improviso la miré… sus orbes azules contra los míos de igual color…

Sin poder creerlo susurre al viento… -Rin… cómo te prometí te he encontrado…

_Por lo mucho que ambos hayamos sufrido esa maldita sombra me lo prometió… si puedo estar a tu lado, o a lo lejos de ti, siempre estaré a tu lado…_

* * *

_**Richy -kun: **_Bueno esto es todo, sé que querían saber cuál fue la reacción Rin al ver a Len, pero lo deje de manera libre, pero no se desesperen subiré cuando suba mañana Double & Sincere Love, si les gusta muchas gracias, pero a partir del próximo capítulo de este, subiré un pequeño capítulo a este para hacerle un final cerrado, porque este es final abierto, bueno esto es todo, nos vemos….


End file.
